Forever & Always
by GoChI12kAi12SoN
Summary: After returning from the Enchanted Forest, Emma comes down with the stomach flu...her parents are more then willing to take care of her but is she willing to let them? Slight OOC R&R updates will be every week.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time. That honor goes to the briliant writers of the amazing show.

Authors Note: This is my first OUAT fic Ever! I'm at home sick and decided that I wanted to write one. Takes place after returning from the Enchanted Forest. No Cora, No Hook...

Her day started out like any other since Emma Swan...or Sheriff Swan moved to Storybrook. Waking up, eatting breakfast, driving Henry to the bus stop, picking up a coco from Granny's, then off to the station. Only now things have changed drastically since she had broken the curse. Now Emma had gained a mother and a father, something she had always dreamed of since she was a little girl. She would always picture what they would look like. Emma used to imagine what it would feel like to be hugged, and kissed by her mom and dad. She used to wonderd why they had given her up. She used to picture what it would feel like to be wanted...to be loved. Now that she had what she always wanted, she would do her very best to make sure she didn't do anything to screw it up, even if that means being somewhat distant.

After her shift Emma headed home, she had this excruciating headache that wouldn't go away. The only thing Emma wanted to do was curl up in bed.

Emma made it home at eight to find dinner cooling on the stove, and Henry setting the table.

"Hi mom." Henry greated when he saw Emma taking off her coat. "Hey kid. How was school?" Emma asked as she walked twards the bathroom, getting the bottle of tylenol out of the medicine cabinet. "Okay I guess, it's not as much fun without Gramma there."

Emma smiled at her son, before popping two pills in her mouth and and pouring herself a glass of water before chugging them down. "Speaking of Gramma, where is she at?" She questioned out loud. "Oh Gramma heard from that a lot of people are coming down with the stomach flu. I told Gramma I could wait here while she draged gramps to the pharmacy before it closed. She wanted to restock on medicine I think."

How long ago did they leave?...Just as quickly as that thought passed, her anwser came as she saw the door being opened and her mother and father walking in. Her mother smiled once at her before turning back at her father. "Snow why did we need to buy so much medicine?" David was carring a large brown paper bag filled with from what she could see from the top of the bag, a box of tissue, many bottles,and boxes of cough syurps, 'Yuck!' And a large bag of cough drops.

"Charming we have to be prepared. What if henry gets sick? Its best to have something and not need it, then to need something and not have it." Snow turned back to her daughter."Emma how was work?" Snow was taking off her coat while she asked this, and hung it on the rack. David sat the heavy bag down on the couch and did the same as Snow.

"Fine all I did was some boring paper work that Regina said she needed to look at." Emma took her seat at the table, across from Henry.

"Hmm..well I hope your hungry." Snow said as she entered the kitchen. "Tonight I made chicken salad and lasagna." Snow picked the platter up from the stove and carried to the table.

Henry smiled " I bet your lasagna is better then Granny's Gramma." Snow smiled before she went to get the salad. After putting all the bags contents away, David took his seat next to Henry and Emma.

Snow began serving everyone, Emma watched as her mother filled her plate. I know I should be starving since I skipped lunch today but for some reason I don't have much of an appetite.

As everyone conversated, speaking of what happened here at Storybrook while being away at the Enchanted Forest, Emma picked at her plate eatting half of her lasagna, and a few bites of her salad.

Deciding that she was through with dinner, Emma got up to clear her plate. Feeling a little itch in her throat, she tried to cough a bit in an attempt to rid it. When it didn't work she settled for drinking some of her forgotten water left on the table.

"Emma hunny are you alright?" A worried Snows voice asked. Emma sat her cup back down "Yeah I'm fine." Came her response.

"I only ask that because Henry has been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now." Emma's eyes widen a bit." What is it kid?" Henry smiled "Tomorrow after school mom's going to pick me up and I'm going to be spending the night over her house. Are you alright with that?" Emma looked at Henry a part of her wanted to keep her son as far away from Regina as possible. While the other part ...the motherly half had to consider her son's feelings. She may be the Evil Queen, but she still was the women who raised her son. "Sure I'm alright with it, but why do you want to go over there?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well you see every year since mom adopted me we would always celebrate every September 28th together because that was the day the adoption was finalized and I got to live with her. Even though I got my real family now it wouldn't feel right to leave her all alone tomorrow." This boy was just to sweet sometimes both Snow and Emma thought, even if he was doing something nice for Regina. "Okay Henry just make sure you call when you get there." The boys face brightend, Henry jumped out of his seat and ran to Emma wraping her in a tight hug. "Thanks Mom" Emma hugged back as a response.

Once everyone was through with dinner Emma and Henry were arguing over a very serious matter.

"Henry get your butt in that shower now." Emma said for the sixth time that night. "I took one yesterday Mom." Was Henry's childish response." "I Don't care if you took one this morning if you want go over Reginas' tomorrow you will take one now." Emma was getting frustrated she needed to pull anything she could with Henry if she ever wanted to go to bed. "Why do I have to?" Henry asked while walking to the bathroom. "Because I said so...you are the child and I am the parent." Emma replied a small smirk plastered on her face.

As Henry took his shower, Emma helped her parents clean up after dinner Snow, and David did the dished together while Emma cleared the table.

After all that was done Emma went upstairs sliped on a black tank-top and some grey sweat pants cracked the window that was by her bed before turning in for the night.

Emma was sound asleep before she was woken up by a very violent cough,a runny nose, and a upset stomach...

A/N: Okay so I'm only done with the first chapter. Gonna continue more tomorrow and have it uploaded soon...Review Tell me what you think...still don't be to harsh, I'm just a tired sick girl and you wouldn't want to hurt a young sick girls feeling would ya?


End file.
